mlpfimroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SilentNinja2501/All of my Different AU’s
Because let’s face it; I’ve shamelessly created ideas for so many AU’s that I can’t even keep track of them all goddamnit Some of these are NG verses, others simply revolve around the mane six as kids. So yeah, let’s see where I go with these. ---- The Crasherverse (aka CV NG): My main next gen verse. The following ships are included here: *Rainbow Dash/Fluttershy *Twilight Sparkle/Meadow Flower *Pinkie Pie/Princess Skystar *Applejack/Iron Will *Rarity/Zephyr Breeze *Scootaloo/Babs Seed *Apple Bloom/Gabby *Spike/Pharynx And many more that I’m too lazy to name! (tbh just check out my CV NG guide blog) ---- The Battleverse: An AU where the different species of the three main pony types (Pegasus, unicorn and earth) are in a war against one another. The Pegasi are now Shepard’s Pegasi, the unicorns traditonal unicorns and the earth ponies are the same. Also, ponies are forced to breed with/marry their own species (Pegasus-Pegasus, unicorn-unicorn, earth-earth) And yes, there is a mini NG for this bc reasons. (Note:'An * means this couple is illegally married/fled their home in order to carry out their relationship) *Rainbow Dash/Fluttershy-''2 kids, twins respectively **Black Fire(female, Pegasus) **Wildfire(male, Pegasus) *Twilight Sparkle/Rarity-''1 kid, unhappily married''- **Ametrine Glimmer(female, unicorn) *Pinkie Pie/Pokey Pierce-''1 kid''- * **Rockhopper Pie(male, earth pony) *Applejack-''Not married, is aro/ace''- '''More Side Notes: *Shining Armor is the first male alicorn, and his status is bumped up to a God (aka the god of war) *Shining is the one who started the dispute between the three species in the first place. Why? No one is quite sure. *Each of the species have different colored war paints. For example: **The Shepard’s Pegasi have red and yellow paints (red for male and yellow for female) **Traditonal Unicorns have purple and blue (purple for male and blue for female) **Earth ponies have rusty-orange and brown (orange for male and brown for female) ---- The High School!AU: An AU where: You guessed it!: the mane six are in high school. At this point, they either don’t know each other or simply hate each other. The Mane Six *Rainbow Dash **Currently a sophomore **Captain of the varsity Gladiators football team **Best friends with Fluttershy, Gilda and Lightning Dust **Has a bit of a crush on Flutts **Pinkie Pie is her personal cheerleader. She was less than thrilled. **Got into a physical fight with Rarity the year before *Fluttershy **Currently a junior **Best friends with RD and Pinkie **Is known for her crush on Dumbbell, whom of which Dash tries to keep away from Shy **Is a biology nerd **Constant target for Rarity’s bullying bs *Rarity **Currently a senior **Best friends with many others...dancers, cheerleaders, jocks, etc **Best-known mare in not only her grade, but the entire school **Has dated multiple stations in order to prove she is not lesbian (hasn’t come out yet) **Is a dancer/drama actress *Twilight Sparkle **A HUGE nerd in pretty much everything (especially chem) **Wears thick framed glasses **Always found in the library during lunch **Friends only with Minuete, aquaintences with Pinkie (although Pinkie sees Twi as a bestie) **Everyone was expected Twi to be a popular kid in high school...after all, her brother was a well-known jock back in his high school days *Pinkie Pie **Currently a sophomore **A very happy and enthusiastic cheerleader for the Gladiators football team **Was assigned to be RD’s personal cheerleader, which she was clearly psyched about **Best friends with everyone *Applejack **Currently a freshman **Plays on the football team along with Dash **Isn't very friendly or outgoing; can seem a selfish sometimes **Lowkey hates most of her team (they’re either dicks or plain rude) ---- The Hamilton!AU (aka Hamilverse): AU where the main MLP cast plays the roles of the main cast of the Hamilton play (bc I’m hooked on that as of rn) *Rainbow Dash as Alexander Hamilton *Fluttershyas Elizabeth “Eliza” *Twilight Sparkle as Aaron Burr *Applejack as John Laurens *Zephyr Breeze as Angelica *Pinkie Pie as Lafayette *Scootaloo as Phillip Hamilton *Sweetie Belle as Theodosia Burr *Gilda as Hercules Mulligan *Rarity as Maria *Lightning Dust as Thomas Jefferson *Derpy Hooves as James Madison *Princess Celestia as George Washington *Discord as King George III Odd cast choices, I know. It needs a little work, and some cast spots have to be filled. Going based off of the musical, many of the cast die. They include: Rainbow, Shy and Scootaloo (as of currently, still have more to add) Other Info: *Rainbow’s canon parents (Windy Whistles and Bow Hothoof) don’t exist in this AU. Instead, Dash is orphaned at a young age (much like Hamilton himself) *Rainbow has an affair with Zephyr and, eventually Rarity *i hate that appledash fits so well with my character cast smh *Cumulonimbus Cloud- A male Pegasus, and the selfish stallion who abandoned Rainbow at a young age. *Rising Tide- A female Pegasus, and the caring and sweet mother of Rainbow Dash. Died when Dash was 10, thus orphaning the young filly Well, that’s about it for now. There’s much work to be done here (especially in the Hamilverse) but yeah. This is it for now I guess Also a common theme in all my AUs is the FlutterDash ship. Fuck can someone pls keep these two away from me cuz all imma do is ship em to death Category:Blog posts